You and Me
by pKena MalfOy
Summary: Jemi. Como eu ri quando li esse nome. Achei que nunca seria possível de acontecer. Me enganei. Agora sofro pra reconquistá-la...será possível ainda? Não será muito tarde? - Canção inspiração: You and Me - Lifehouse
1. Chapter 1

Eu e Demi. Jemi. Eu consigo me lembrar de quando surgiu esse nome sugerindo que fossemos um casal. Eu ri. Jamais imaginaria que aconteceria uma coisa dessas. Éramos tão amigos, tão próximos! Nos conhecemos e já nos demos bem. Confesso que já sentia ciúmes dela, quando ela arrumava com quem sair sem mim. Ciúmes...daquela garotinha tão pequena e, aparentemente, tão frágil. Mas ela não era. Demi era forte...já tinha passado por tanta coisa...

Depois de um tempo...eu acompanhei ela crescer. Tão perto. Conheci todos os namorados, afins, ficantes...toda vez que ela tinha seu coração quebrado eu tinha vontade de acabar com a raça do rapaz! Mas minha cabeça se ocupava em consolar quem um dia eu iria deixar daquele jeito.

Quando eu arrumava namoradas, parando hoje pra pensar, eu também vejo a enoooorme força que ela fazia para levar tudo numa boa. Ela sempre era tão simpática, tão receptiva...tão calorosa com elas! E eu pensava "É ela! Se a Demi aprova, é ela a garota certa!". O problema é que todas pareciam certas...e todas eram erradas.

No final de Camp Rock, fomos em turnê. Foi sensacional. Nos divertimos, rimos demais! Conversávamos...éramos inseparáveis! Depois que a turnê acabou, nós ficamos um tempo sem nos ver. Eu sentia como se algo sempre faltasse. Kevin e Nick viviam jogando indiretas...eu ignorava! "Ai Joe, quando você vai perceber que é a Demi?". Quando eu ia?

A época de gravar Camp Rock 2 estava chegando...estávamos muito animados! Demi e eu nos falávamos sempre! Meu estômago gelava quando eu ouvia sua risada pelo telefone. Eu fechava os olhos e a via rindo pra mim. Eu me sentia no céu. Sabe aquilo da distância? Que ela nos diz a verdade? Pois é, percebi isso. Eu amava Demi. Quem estava sempre lá para mim, além dos meus irmãos? Quem me fazia rir horas e horas sem cansar? Quem deixava meu estômago gelado quando via e ouvia sua risada? Qual voz que me deixava louco quando cantava? Era ela.

Só que eu não podia...eu não podia simplesmente jogar a amizade fora e começar uma relação! E se não desse certo? Eu ia perder todos os momentos maravilhosos que eu sempre tinha com ela...E tinha outra coisa: será que era recíproco?

Quando chegamos ao Canadá pra filmar...Demi estava tão diferente! Tão...linda! Cheia de vida...esplêndida! Nossas cenas eram sempre muito divertidas! Os meninos estavam mais presentes no set além do pessoal que filmou o primeiro...e mais gente nova! Demi estava com um brilho nos olhos diferentes, como se estivesse determinada a fazer algo. Mal sabia o que era.

Vivíamos de mãos dadas no set. Saíamos das gravações e íamos pro quarto um do outro, tocávamos violão, eu cozinhava, ríamos horas a fio...chegamos a dormir juntos de tão cansados...mas aquilo nada era estranho! Parecia que já estávamos habituados a fazer aquilo.

Um dia, eu resolvi sair com os meninos...depois de conversarmos eu me abri com eles. Kevin, o melhor conselheiro do mundo, me falou muito sobre tudo. Abriu meus olhos pra muitas coisas. Nick...sempre ouvia, sempre ponderava tudo...me mantinha com os pés no chão. De qualquer forma, ambos me apoiavam e achavam que eu tinha que conversar com ela. Que aquilo tudo estava muito óbvio...achavam que ela também sentia o mesmo! Seria o céu se ela sentisse mesmo! Tão mais fácil!

Fomos pra casa naquela noite depois da minha decisão: eu ia conversar com ela no final das gravações! Tínhamos mais dois dias!

No dia posterior...filmaríamos a cena mais esperada (por mim) e a mais constrangedora também: o beijo. Aquilo tinha que ficar perfeito...nossos fãs, os fãs de Shane e Mitchie mereciam! No set, percebi que ela estava nervosa...e acho que ela também percebeu como eu estava.

- Hey! Joe! Nervoso? – e fez aquele sorriso sem graça que mostrava todos os maravilhosos dentes dela – Isso vai ser tãão estranho!

- É acho que vai...mas relaxa, logo passa! Vai ser rápido e...só vamos aproveitar o tempo... – opa! Tava começando a falar besteira...

- O que? O...o que você disse? – ela disse com os olhos maaais arregalados do mundo!

- Na...nada! Esquece!

E fomos chamados pra gravar.

A cena? Ficou boa. Muito boa, eu achei.

O beijo? Foi o melhor da minha vida!

Nunca tinha sentido uma coisa daquelas! Foi um calafrio, uma corrente elétrica por todo o meu corpo...eu vi, de novo, aquele brilho determinado nos olhos dela quando chegou pra me beijar. E foi perfeito. A boca dela se encaixou perfeitamente na minha. Os movimentos, a boca sensível como se fosse uma pétala de rosa.

Precisamos de ajuda para parar. Ouvi algumas risadinhas, alguns "ohhh"...e quando nos separamos pra continuar a cena eu ouvi "Vamos ter que cortar um pouco esse beijo né?". Ri internamente.

Terminada de filmar a cena, olhei pro lado e vi Kevin e Nick me olhando e fazendo o sinal de OK com a mão. Patéticos. Quando olhei pra frente para falar algo, Demi já não estava mais ali. A procurei pelo set e não a encontrei.

Pelo jeito, não era hoje que eu falaria com ela.

No outro dia, o último, fui um dos primeiros a chegar ao set. Teria que procurá-la para conversar...mas ela e as meninas já estavam gravando uma outra cena, ou seja, eu não tinha sido o primeiro a chegar.

Com o passar do tempo eu gravei as minhas cenas...parecia que eu não ia encontrar com ela aquele dia. Mas eu olhei no meu roteiro e nós finalizaríamos o dia gravando uma cena entre Mitchie e Shane. A cena que eles brigam e cantam Wouldn't Change a Thing. Eu adorava essa música.

Quando a vi...senti um clima estranho entre a gente.

- Hey Dems! Não te vi hoje o dia todo! Como foi as gravações? As minhas foram bem. Poxa, nem parece que já é o último dia e...

- Galera, galera! Vamos lá...só mais uma cena e estamos dispensados! Nos veremos hoje á noite na Final Party ok? Essa cena é...

E o diretor continuou a explicar...eu puxei Demi um pouco perto de mim e falei em seu ouvido:

- Tudo bem com você? Mesmo? Desde ontem não nos falamos e você saiu logo da cena do...do beijo e hoje não nos vimos. Eu só queria saber...

- Tá tudo bem Joe...nada de mais! Foi só uma cena não é? Relaxa! Vamos acabar com isso logo...

Foi aí que eu percebi que não tava nada legal.

Depois que gravamos a cena...todos se despediram prometendo o reencontro à noite. Kevin e Nick vieram na minha direção e eu falei pra eles irem na frente que eu ia com a Demi. Precisava falar com ela...

Tinha que ser hoje.


	2. Chapter 2

- Hey! Demi! Para, para paaara! – falei me colocando na frente dela – O que tá acontecendo? Você tá tão estranha!

- Nada Joe! Já falei que não é nada eu...eu só preciso pensar um pouco e...

- Pensar no que? Não to entendendo! Eu to querendo falar com você desde ontem e...Demi, me diz, o que foi? Foi algo que eu fiz, disse...sei lá! Depois da cena?

- Não Joe...não foi nada que você disse...é que...

- Me fala..me fala por favor eu não agüento não saber o que tá te afligindo!

Ela parou. Olhou pra mim com os olhos mais profundos, lindos e...angustiados que eu já vi. O que ela queria me dizer não era bom.

- Ok...ok! Você quer saber...eu te falo – ela começou a gesticular e andar pra lá e pra cá. – o que acontece Joseph é que...AFF Joe...você não vê?

- Não vê o que?

- Depois de tantos anos...tantos anos sendo sua amiga, sua confidente, quase sua irmã! Só de pensar de você me considerar...essa hipótese, eu tremo de pavor.

- O que? Você ser minha irmã? Admito que somos muito próximos mas...

- Eu não quero ser sua irmã! Droga Joe...eu te amo!

Eu parei. Estático. Não conseguia respirar. Senti minha testa franzindo como se não estivesse entendendo o que estava acontecendo...e eu não estava!

- Eu passei anos, rindo, brincando com você. Nós somos tão próximos. Cogitar a possibilidade de sentir algo por você me fazia rir porque...é impossível! Você tinha tantas garotas lindas ao seu redor...namorou com pessoas maravilhosas! Mas no fundo eu queria estar no lugar delas. É, eu queria. Eu as tratava bem porque pensava "droga, se Joe gosta delas é porque elas realmente valem a pena". Então quando você terminava com elas eu ficava feliz porque ia ter você só pra mim...eu era tão egoísta! Mas logo você já arrumava outra e...e tudo acontecia de novo!

- Mas Demi...eu não entendo. Você não gostava delas? E porque nunca me falou? Eu nunca achei que te magoava! Você arrumou tantos namorados também e...

- Droga Joe! Eu fazia pra tentar te esquecer! Te tirar do foco da minha vida! Toda vez que eu achava que encontraria a pessoa que ia me fazer te esquecer...você sempre surgia e eu sempre te dava prioridade...então nunca nada dava certo! E eu sofria tanto por não conseguir seguir em frente!

Estático. Era como eu estava agora. Eu NUNCA imaginaria que ela se sentia assim comigo. Como? Ela gostava de mim? Era isso que ela tava me dizendo?

- Então ficamos um tempo sem nos ver e eu achava que aquilo ia me ajudar. Mas quando voltamos a gravar...tudo voltou...e agravou mais ainda! Nós estávamos mais próximos, passávamos mais tempo juntos...dormimos juntos e aquilo parecia normal pra gente! Como um casal que acorda e vai trabalhar. Até que teve o dia do beijo e eu estava tão nervosa! E você...você parecia tão...frio. Aquilo significava muito pra mim. Não sabia como ia ser depois...eu tava muito preocupada, com medo! Mas você...fez tudo tão certo...Tão normal. E o beijo...foi tão...

Perfeito - eu pensei.

- perfeito – ela disse.

Wow.

- E eu sabia que você não sentia a mesma coisa! E eu tava com tanto medo de contar pra você e...você se afastar de mim! Por isso aquele dia, depois da cena, eu fui embora. Entrei no carro e simplesmente fui! Precisava pensar...relaxar...e colocar minha cabeça em ordem.

Eu não acredito no que eu to ouvindo dela. Não mesmo. Ela realmente sentia o que eu sentia? E ela nem me ouviu falar ainda!

- Então hoje eu cheguei aqui, determinada a conversar com você. Cheguei tão cedo ao set! Mas ai já me carregaram pra gravar as cenas e eu vi pelo meu roteiro que eu ia te encontrar só no final pra gravar a última cena...eu estava com tanto medo desse dia.

Eu também Demi...eu também! – pensava. Claro, ela não deixava eu falar...quando Dems disparava a falar era difícil parar...quase impossível!

- Então aqui estamos, no final das filmagens e eu fugindo de conversar com você.

Ela parou, olhou para as próprias mãos e ficou assim por uns 5 segundos. Aproveitei e disse:

- Então é isso? É isso que te afligia?

Ela olhou pra mim, com um olhar de reprovação e desgosto.

- Como assim é isso? É muita coisa pra mim Joseph! Eu já sabia que pra você não deveria ser mas...Quer saber? Eu te amo! Eu sempre te amei. Sempre senti algo por você e foi crescendo nos últimos anos. Não consigo viver sem você. Ah...Qualé! Nós somos perfeitos um pro outro! Somos ótimas companhias para ambos, rimos sempre que estamos juntos, já nos conhecemos, sabemos o que queremos, nossa vida, nossos desejos...tudo. Tudo ao nosso redor conspira pra que fiquemos juntos! Essa é a verdade. Somos perfeitos um pro outro e você não percebe!

- Mas Demi eu não disse que...

- Quer saber? Esquece! Eu vou pro meu quarto.

E dizendo isso ela saiu.

OMG...é sério que a Demi acabou de dizer que me ama?


	3. Chapter 3

Quando ela disse isso a minha ficha demorou a cair. Eu aqui, com esse medo todo de falar com ela o que eu sentia...e ela sentia o mesmo o tempo todo!

Quão covarde você é Joe? Fala sério!

Quando ela disse isso e saiu eu fiquei parado, pensando, juntando cada pedaço do que ela falou...resumindo, demorou um minuto mais ou menos pra eu me tocar que ela tinha ido embora e me deixado ali, e que eu não fiz nada pra impedir. Eu precisava falar com ela.

Então sai correndo e encontrei Kevin e Nick me esperando no carro.

- E aí Joe? Falou com ela? Porque ela não parecia muito feliz quando passou correndo e entrou no carro não... – Nick disse.

- O que você fez Joe? Você falou algo? Ela não sente a mesma coisa? – Kevin me encheu de perguntas.

- Entrem no carro meninos! Rápido – eu estava impaciente...ela foi embora. Pro hotel? Será? Vou ligar.

Enquanto entrávamos no carro, eu ia ligando para o celular da Demi e só caia na caixa postal. Droga! Ela não quer me atender. Vou passar no hotel.

Chegando lá, procurei por ela na recepção.

- Senhor, a senhorita Demetria acabou de sair. – disse o recepcionista do hotel.

- Pra onde? Você sabe?

- Bem, não sei. Mas ela saiu com todas as malas. Imagino que para o aeroporto.

Merda! Merda! Ela ia embora! Eu a magoei de alguma forma que eu não sei! Eu não falei nada! Acho que foi isso.

Bem. Vou correr atrás do prejuízo. Preciso conversar com ela..preciso dizer...

Que eu a amo de volta.

Sim...eu a amo. Eu não preciso mais entender nada do que ta acontecendo. Meu maior medo era que não fosse recíproco e é! Eu vou atrás dela, vou abraçá-la e...vou beijá-la. Vou beijá-la com toda a minha alma, meu coração...meu tato.

Ok...essa é minha hora!

A idéia já estava começando a se formar na minha cabeça.

- Nick! Kevin...vamos! Vamos pra casa! Precisamos nos arrumar. Temos uma festa pra ir!

- Mas Joe...e a Demi? Ela foi pro aeroporto...

- Calma...calma! – peguei o telefone e disquei pra Meaghan.

- Alô? – Meaghan atendeu.

- Ei...ei! Meg! Você sabe da Demi?

- Olha Joe...eu não devia...

- Não...ela foi pro aeroporto? Preciso que você a obrigue a ficar! Preciso que a faça ir na festa! Por favor Meg, é muito importante pra mim!

- O que você está pensando em aprontar com ela Joe? Tudo isso já foi demais pra cabeça dela...

Então eu expliquei o que eu queria fazer. Meg topou na hora! Falou que ia ligar e convencê-la. Estava indo pra casa quando chegou um sms:

"_**Tudo certo! Demi está vindo aqui pro meu hotel. **_

_**A convenci a ir na festa, disse que você não iria.**_

_**Agora é com você. A faça feliz!**_

_**M."**_

Isso!

Agora só faltava combinar tudo com os meninos. Ia ser bárbaro!

* * *

_1 hora depois..._

Estavam todos na festa. Eu, Kevin e Nick estávamos nos bastidores. Dani estava aqui também. Ela e Kevin não se desgrudavam.

Só de pensar que breve ia ser eu e ela. Só nós.

Será que ia? Será que ela ia aceitar? Me perdoar por todas as palavras não ditas e vindas tarde? Espero que não seja tarde demais.

- Hey! Joe! Ela chegou! Olhe! – Dani chamou puxando-me pelo braço.

Quando eu olhei pela cortina...eu tinha visto a mulher mais linda do planeta. Estava encantado.

Demi estava ali. Tinha chegado com Meg e estava...sem palavras. Deslumbrante.

Ela estava com um vestido justo. Preto com alças e a barra roxa, com detalhes rosa no busto. O cabelo negro solto. Uma maquiagem linda.

Ela não precisava de maquiagem.

Mas ela estava mais que perfeita!

_http:/ / images4. fanpop. com /image /photos /16800000/Demi-Lovato-K-McKoy-2010-for-Vh1-Do-Something-Awards-photoshoot-anichu90-16803350-400-600. jpg (tirem os espaços) _

- É agora pessoal. Desejem-me sorte!

- Vai atrás da sua garota mano. – Kevin disse.

E aquilo me encheu de coragem.

Era a hora.

* * *

**(Demi POV)**

Meg me convenceu a ir a festa quando eu estava chegando ao aeroporto. Ela me convenceu quando disse...que ele não iria.

Sentia que tinha perdido minha amizade com Joe. Pra sempre. E isso me doída demais! Como eu fui estúpida de dizer o que eu sentia! Eu sabia que ele não sentia de volta. Quando eu disse que o amava...Deus, eu vi os olhos dele se arregalarem de susto e foi aí que eu percebi o que eu tinha feito.

Eu o tinha perdido pra sempre.

Enfim...eu achava que estava muito cedo para vê-lo ainda. Por isso quando Meaghan me disse que ele não iria na festa, eu topei. Queria me despedir de todos os meus amigos tão queridos, e que ficaria sem vê-los até a Premiere do filme. Tinha shows agendados, entrevistas, as gravações de Sunny...eu iria sentir falta daquilo. Demais!

Quando cheguei, fui muito bem recebida. Percebi que nenhum dos meninos tinham ido. Nem Nick, nem Kevin...e nem Joe, como Meg disse.

Me sentia tão só sem Joe perto de mim. Eu sabia...sabia que ele era minha alma gêmea. Nós éramos tão...tão certos juntos!

Bem, mal chegamos e as luzes se apagaram. Chegamos na hora então! Pelo jeito ia ter uma apresentação. Meg queria assistir lá perto. Mas eu queria ficar ali atrás. Tava bom pra mim.

Foi quando começou a música...God! Aquela música me lembrava tanto...

Joseph.

...

Joe?

O que...o que é isso?

* * *

**(Aqui vou misturar a Demi e o Joe – o que eles pensavam na hora da música)**

A cortina foi se abrindo...

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Eu cantava pra ela no centro do palco, com um spotlight e um violão. Apenas. A olhando nos olhos. Eu queria que ela sentisse que era recíproco. (Joe)

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With Nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you _

Quando eu vi...o Joe estava ali, cantando a música mais linda do mundo olhando nos meus olhos. Me mostrando que tudo aquilo que eu sentia...ele sentia de volta. Sempre imaginei aquela música para nós...e ele a estava cantando. É muita ligação não? (Demi)

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Ela era a única pra mim. Todos esses anos, todos os momentos, foram únicos. Foram eu com ela. Só existia a gente e nada mais. Eu a sentia assustada com tudo que estava acontecendo. Como se fosse surpreendente eu me apaixonar por ela. Como se fosse impossível eu amá-la de volta. Ela não sabia o poder que ela tinha sobre mim. (Joe)

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Era impossível! Ele gostava de mim? Era tão profundo esse momento. Meus olhos encheram de água. Meu coração batia como o coração de um beija-flor. Tudo aquilo era inesperado pra mim. Eu só conseguia me sentir...feliz! Joe era o homem que qualquer mulher sonha…e ele era meu. Eu sabia. Com aquela música...eu sabia (Demi)

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

Eu sai do banco e fui descendo do palco indo em direção a ela. Todo mundo abria caminho, como um corredor. E eu fui cantando aquelas letras como se fossem promessas minhas para ela. Tentando dizer pra ela que ela não estava sozinha. Que ela era única. Demi é a mulher que deixa qualquer cara louco...e ela era minha. Minha loucura exclusiva. (Joe)

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

OMG! Ele estava vindo na minha direção. Eu não sabia o que fazer! Minhas pernas pareciam manteiga, meu coração...um motor! Ele era lindo...e cantava aquilo pra mim! Era pra mim não era? Eu olhei para os lados pra ver se ele não olhava pra outra pessoa, pra Meg, pra alguém! Mas não era...era pra mim! Foi aí que eu percebi que eu estava sozinha...Eu e ele...(Demi)

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove and_

_It's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Eu segurei na mão dela alisando para tentar confortá-la. Eu a conhecia muito bem. Sabia que ela ainda não tinha acreditado por isso as olhadas para os lados querendo ver pra quem eu cantava. Droga Demi, como você podia ser tão linda ainda assim? Era pra você...você era a única...pra mim. Pra sempre. (Joe)

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

A gente se olhou e sorriu…sabíamos que era o certo a fazer. (Joe e Demi)

* * *

**(Demi POV)**

Quando ele terminou de tocar a música...eu não acreditei.

Era perfeito! Como...como eu estava com medo a toa! Eu não deixei ele falar...por isso não sabia o que ele sentia! Também, como o medo que eu tava!

Depois de toda aquela música, toda aquela declaração, todos aplaudiram e por incrível que pareça...nos deixaram a sós.

Joe pegou a minha mão e me levou para fora. Nós precisávamos conversar. Eu precisava entender.

- Então...gostou? – Joe disse me olhando com a cara mais angel do mundo!

- Se eu gostei? Foi...perfeito! Por...porque você não me disse antes?

- Simples dona Demetria. Porque você não deixou eu falar!

Nós dois rimos.

- Costumo ser assim né? Mas...eu estava com tanto medo! Eu...eu não sabia que você se sentia assim também...eu nem imaginava! Eu estava com tanto medo de falar e perder sua amizade. Quando eu falei, na hora pensei que tinha feito besteira. Por isso quis ir embora hoje – abaixei a cabeça, queria muito chorar – mas a Meaghan me convenceu a vir a festa e...

- Exatamente! Ainda bem que você veio né? Senão, pra quem eu ia cantar?

Sínico! Ele tinha programado tudo!

- Você e a Meg? Vocês programaram tudo?

Ele enrijeceu na hora.

- Sabe Dems...eu já queria falar com você a tempo. Desde o início das gravações eu já percebia algo. Mas eu não sabia como falar. Eu tinha medo de você não se sentir do mesmo jeito e ... isso tudo que temos acabar. No final, nossos medos eram os mesmos. Quando você me disse aquele dia que me amava...que nós éramos perfeitos um pro outro não pude negar. Eu me sentia do mesmo jeito e eu, acho, que eu ia te falar. Mas você foi embora tão rápido. Quando dei por mim você já tinha ido embora, minutos depois eu estava na porta do seu hotel...e o recepcionista tinha me dito que você tinha ido embora. Entrei em pânico. Então liguei pra Meg e pedi pra ela me ajudar e te trazer de volta, que era onde você deveria estar! Você é muito desesperada senhorita.

Aquilo era música para os meus ouvidos.

Oh céus, eu estava tão apaixonada!

- Joe...isso tudo que você fez...foi lindo! Obrigada! Eu...nunca imaginei.

- Dems, eu amo você. Eu estou apaixonado por você. Nós somos tão bons juntos. Como não percebi antes. Na verdade, estava lá e nós nunca despertamos pra ver. Você é linda, é simpática. Sua voz faz meu mundo parar. Seu sorriso me tira da órbita. Então eu quero te perguntar uma coisa.

Ai...

- Sim?

- Quer...quer ser minha namorada? Quer andar por aí comigo de mãos dadas? Quer ser minha companheira, minha amiga, minha confidente...minha vida?

- É tudo o que eu mais quero no mundo.

Então ele me abraçou. Foi o melhor abraço do mundo. Eu me senti tão...eu senti que ali era o meu lugar...e nada nem ninguém ia me separar do Joe.

- Obrigada. Obrigada por me fazer a garota mais feliz do mundo.

Ele sorriu pra mim e acariciou meu rosto.

- Tá ficando tarde – eu disse- amanhã tenho uma entrevista com o Ryan e eu preciso mesmo ir dormir. Vamos lá dentro pra eu me despedir de todo mundo.

- Espera! Falta uma coisa.

- O que?

- Isso.

O que eu senti aquele momento não existe igual. Ele me puxou pela cintura e me beijou o pescoço. Senti ele cheirá-lo e apreciar meu perfume. Minhas pernas tremeram. A outra mão dele estava na minha nuca. Ele sussurrou pra mim:

- Você é tão perfeita.

E me beijou.

O beijo mais perfeito da minha vida. Começou suave, como se ele estivesse com medo do que estava fazendo. Logo ele pediu entrada com sua língua e eu retribui. Nos beijamos profundamente e calorosamente, como se o mundo fosse acabar em 5 minutos. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu pescoço e comecei a acariciá-lo. Joe apertou minha cintura e segurou na minha nuca com alguns fios de cabelo como se estivesse se controlando para não fazer alguma loucura. Eu sei como era porque eu estava me sentindo do mesmo jeito.

Terminamos o beijo com vários selinhos e fomos abrindo os olhos.

- Eu te amo. Obrigado por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo. Além de me fazer sortudo né? Afinal, eu namoro Demi Lovato.

- Eu te amo também. Obrigada pela surpresa, pelo beijo, pelas palavras...por ser você. Eu também me sinto sortuda. Afinal, namoro Joe Jonas!

Ambos rimos e sabíamos que essa não seria nem a primeira brincadeira nem o primeiro beijo entre nós.

Nossa vida estava apenas começando... e nós estávamos juntos. Como tinha que ser.

**FIM.**

* * *

**(n/a)**

_Oficial! Estou voltando para o mundo das fics! \o\_

_Fiz essa de Jemi porque adoro o casal...Espero que tenham gostado. COMENTEM O QUE ACHARAM PLEASE? *-*_

_Obrigado galerinha!_

_Se tiverem oportunidade leiam os de HP, que sã as shippers que eu amo de paixão! DG Forever! :D_

_Comentem comentem comentem! Reviews são muito importantes para mim nesse momento de descoberta, se tenho que continuar ou não! aiehohei_

_Beijos galerinha! ;*_


End file.
